


The Mute & The Stray

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin takes in a stray hybrid that’s witnessed a murder—he tries not to be affected, but the kitten is adorable and Changmin is lonely and it’s a disaster: because this is supposed to be witness protection</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Yunho brings home Jaejoong, a kitty that chooses to be silent because of a terrible past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mute & The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20kitties) on my LJ.

**Mute**

Yunho doesn’t think of himself as anyone’s savior, but clearly his new rescue kitten does, because the cat has stuck himself to Yunho’s side since he’d walked out of the shelter with him and has not let go. That, or he’s petrified Yunho will abandon him, but either way, Yunho allows it, well versed in caring for both humans and hybrids that have been abused. Although, he admits, with a wry smile, he’s never adopted one before now.

He’d chosen not to take his car, wanting the kitty to see that he lives close to the shelter, wanting him to notice the surrounding landmarks in case he ever gets lost and needs to find his way home. It would be a challenge otherwise, because as far as the shelter is concerned, this little kitty is mute. But Yunho knows better; he recognizes the difference between being unable to speak and choosing to be silent. It’s why he’s paid the big bucks.

Yunho had been called in after Jaejoong’s rescue, the staff incapable of getting him to speak or eat, not even knowing his real name, just his pet one, _HERO_ emblazoned on a silver medal in desperate need of polishing. Yunho hates that hybrids are given secondary names, and the first thing he had done after arriving at the shelter was to hold the kitty down and forcefully cut the collar off him. The cat hadn’t screamed, but he’d flailed and scratched and bitten Yunho until he was let up, hissing to the point of spit flying out of his mouth as he hid behind a bed. Yunho had forced the cat in front of a mirror and pointed to his neck, insisting the cat _see_ that it was bare, that he no longer belonged to anyone. 

It’s a month after his rescue that Yunho walks into the shelter to find his cat waiting for him a piece of paper in hand. Yunho had taken it curiously, reading the single word on it before he had broken out into a smile and said, “Jaejoong? That’s your name?”

Jaejoong had nodded, and from there, things had only gotten better. Jaejoong ate, he slept, he started to do normal, cat things, interact with the other rescues. One night, when Yunho had laid a hand on his head to scratch behind his ear, he’d finally started to purr, and that had made Yunho’s decision final: adoption or bust.

Yunho doesn’t have a large apartment, but he has more than enough room for a hybrid kitty, and he ushers Jaejoong inside. The cat still has not let go of his arm. “Jaejoong, you’re going to rip my jacket. This is my apartment, you’re safe here.” Jaejoong lets him shrug off his coat but then the hands are back on his arms, still shaking.

He gives Jaejoong a tour, turning on all the lights so he can see into the furthest corners, showing him how to work the locks on the doors and windows, and all the books and cds and movies he has permission to use. “Are you hungry?” It’s late, but Jaejoong’s always had a strange appetite. The kitty shakes his head, though, and Yunho scratches behind Jaejoong’s ear, “do you want to go to bed?”

His tail swishes in interest, ears twitching in tandem. Yunho’ll have to get Jaejoong a notepad to write on until his kitty is ready to speak again. It will be awhile, Yunho thinks, well aware of the horrible abuse Jaejoong had suffered under his last owner. He won’t bounce back from that easy, but Yunho’s a patient man, and he thinks Jaejoong will be worth it.

He takes his new kitten’s hand and leads him slowly, letting him run fingers over the walls and doors, getting used to the new space. He doesn’t show any sign of distress until Yunho tugs him towards his spare bedroom, the kitten freezing and hands tightening on Yunho’s arm. “It’s just a bedroom,” Yunho whispers, “I just showed it to you, remember? It’s yours, Jaejoong.”

Yunho wonders if Jaejoong can give himself a concussion from shaking his head so hard. “Okay,” he says, “why not?”

Jaejoong pouts.

“Where are you going to sleep, then, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho and holds on tight.

_Oh dear_ , Yunho thinks. “With me?”

It’s a very bad idea. If Jaejoong gets used to sleeping with Yunho, he’ll get conditioned to it and then it will be very hard to convince him to have his own space. Yunho doesn’t want to make this any harder than it needs to be. But Jaejoong looks so hopeful.

“Fine,” Yunho says, “but only for a few nights. You need to learn to sleep on your own.”

They have a lot to overcome, but as Jaejoong vaults into the bed, turning around a few times and mashing his head into the pillows to find a comfortable position, Yunho feels extremely optimistic. When he slides in next to Jaejoong as he arranges their covers and snuggles into Yunho’s arms, Yunho can’t help but run his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair.

_He’ll be worth it_ , Yunho thinks, _and I’ll get him to have his own things and I’ll teach him to speak again, if that’s what it takes._

“Good night, Jaejoong.”

When his kitten starts to purr, he nearly cries, tugging him closer and feeling a sense of incredible accomplishment.

_We’ll be just fine._

 

**Detective**

Changmin doesn’t really understand what he’s doing. There is no rational explanation for his behavior except that perhaps Yunho is right and he really isn’t getting enough sleep. That, or Yoochun really is slipping drugs into his morning coffee.

It’s cold and wet and he’s sure his nose is turning red even as he steps out of the car, the only light a flickering street lamp and his yellow flashers. He should stop. He should not take this job. He should call Siwon and tell him to find someone else. But he doesn’t. He keeps walking until he sees the package he’s supposed to retrieve: a kitty.

The hybrid is disheveled to the point that Changmin think maybe it isn’t a cat. He’s shivering, his lips blue and his ears (that are almost as torn as his clothes,) twitching. He eyes Changmin up and down before giving him a smile, reaching out to grasp Changmin’s waist and go up onto his knees, tail swishing behind him. “It’s only fifty for a blow job, if you’re interested.”

The hybrid tries to nuzzle his face into Changmin’s crotch, but Changmin places a palm on his forehead to stop him. He knows better than to touch his ears; he doesn’t want some hybrid getting all possessive. “That’s not why I’m here.”

Changmin had expected to be misunderstood, so he’s ready when the hybrid makes an attempt to flee, leaping to his feet and trying to scurry out of sight. “My name is Shim Changmin. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to take you to a safe house.”

The hybrid looks unconvinced, but he does stop trying to scratch Changmin’s eyes out. “Why?”

“You had a—client, a few days ago. A big gentleman, do you remember?”

“I have lots of _gentlemen_ that come to visit. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“He shot someone in this alley and you saw it.”

Slowly, Changmin unzips his jacket and reveals the detective’s badge pinned to the inside of it, along with a gun. The hybrid still looks defensive. “I’m not here to arrest you for anything. I would like to take you some place safe, give you a bath, some clean clothing…food?” 

It’s not hard to miss the tail as it swishes in interest. “He’s going to learn that we have a witness and then someone is going to try and kill you. Please come with me and let me keep you safe.”

“He’ll kill me?”

“Yes.” Changmin zips himself back up and holds out a hand. “Please?”

The hybrid chews on his lip for a moment, eyes still roaming all over Changmin’s body, before he nods. Changmin nearly breathes a sigh of relief but catches himself just in time, offering his hand instead and a reassuring smile.

“What’s your name?”

“Junsu.”

“Well, Junsu. Get in the front. It’s a bit of a ride to my condo, so make yourself comfortable.”

 

**Stray**

Changmin doesn’t know the first thing about hybrids. He does know that Junsu reeks, that he needs clothes, and that he’s been eyeing the fruit out on the counter since the second they walked into the door. Fruit probably won’t fill the hybrid up, however, so Changmin sits him at the counter and heats up leftovers. It’s only pizza but Junsu looks ready to cry. “Eat,” Changmin urges him, “I’m going to start some bath water. You can have some of the fruit if you’re still hungry.”

When he’d heard of Changmin’s new charge, Yunho had sent over a basket of necessities, including several bath bombs. “Felines don’t like getting wet, and that sort of remains in their genes. But if it smells nice and it’s hot and you sit there with them, you won’t have to worry.” 

But he doesn’t have to worry, Junsu walking into the bathroom on his own and stripping off his clothes with no regard for privacy. _Prostitute_ , Changmin remembers, and tries not to look. 

Junsu’s hair is a disaster and Changmin ends up cutting most of it, careful to skirt around the cat ears that twitch when he gets too close to them. Junsu seems mostly fine with it, though, letting Changmin scrub the bits of skin he can’t reach, and by the time they’re done the water is brown with the dirt. He rinses off using the shower head, and Changmin excuses himself, afraid if he stays he’ll end up staring at all that skin.

When Junsu emerges wearing Changmin’s clothes (that swath him, because he’s so much smaller,) he looks like a completely different person. Cat.

Changmin finds his mouth going dry.

“Thank you,” Junsu says, “and—sorry I tried to—solicit you.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Come and sit down. Do you drink?”

“No.” The answer is firm and resolute. Changmin’s sure there’s a story behind it, but he doesn’t push. It’s not the story he wants to hear. 

“Water?” he asks, “Coffee? What would you like?”

One of Junsu’s ear’s flicks. “Socks,” he finally says, “if that’s okay.”

It’s probably a test of Changmin’s hospitality more than anything, but still, Changmin finds his warmest pair and tries very hard not to smile when Junsu’s face lights up as he puts them on. “My toes are always cold.”

“Not anymore,” Changmin promises. “Can we talk?”

Junsu dives under the blanket Changmin had been snuggling under with his glass of wine and as their legs press together, Changmin nearly chokes. “The—murder.” He clears his throat, sets his glass aside. “Can you tell me what you saw?”

The shrug is non committal. “Not much. I—was between his legs, you know? I didn’t actually see much of his face. But I’ll try to remember. He was big, like you said. Bouncer-like. Taller than you. Black hair. I don’t know how to describe his face, but I could draw it for you, later. He had a tattoo though, on his neck. Like a dragon or something that had been spilt down the middle, with its organs visible. It was gross.”

“That’s a good detail. What else?”

Changmin isn’t taking notes, his eidetic memory keeping track of Junsu’s descriptions. 

“I usually leave right away, you know? Go further down the alley or up the street. But this other guy comes running over as I’m scooting away into the shadows and Dragon Guy takes out his gun and shoots him in the head. I hid behind the dumpster and—I guess he thought I’d run away? I don’t know why I’m still alive.”

“Why did you stick around the same alley, then?”

“It’s my territory,” Junsu says, “I could get into serious trouble if I tried to—make money other places. That’s-probably not good for a testimony.”

But the rules are different for hybrids. Prostitution is illegal and Changmin’s arrested a fair number of hybrids for it, but they usually don’t go to jail. They’re rehabilitated or sent to shelters, depending on how bad off they are. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does to some people.”

“Not me,” Changmin takes a sip of his wine, lets that sink in before adding, “and not the court. I promise.”

“People have made me a lot of promises they never ended up keeping.”

He’s not sure what makes him do it, maybe some strange attraction to the hybrid, maybe a sense that Junsu’s never experienced someone showing affection for him first, but Changmin sets down his wine glass and presses a barely-there kiss to Junsu’s cheek. “First time for everything.”

 

**Affection**

The first night that Junsu is with Changmin, he sleeps by himself in Changmin’s spare bedroom. Changmin peeks in on the kitten from time to time, and finds he stays in the same position, curled up tight on top of the covers, his breathing barely audible. Changmin wants to tuck him under the blankets and scratch behind his ears until he purrs but he can’t. He may not know how long Junsu is staying, but he can’t get attached. This is protective custody, that’s all.

Still, it’s hard to keep himself in control. Junsu walks into the kitchen in the morning with his hair a mess, ears twitching a little anxiously, dressed in Changmin’s clothing, the larger size exposing skin that Changmin wants to mouth over with his touch. Junsu’s not shy with his body, maybe it’s a cat thing, maybe it’s a prostitute thing, but he latches onto Changmin easily, sipping coffee and eating rice and side dishes. Changmin needs to buy him clothing of his own, because this won’t do at all.

When Junsu goes into the shower of his own accord, Changmin calls Yunho.

“Are kittens normally clingy?”

Yunho’s sigh is patient. “Changmin-ah, it’s Sunday morning. _Early_ in the morning.”

“He attached himself to my back like we’ve known each other for years. Is that normal?”

“Every cat is different. But most cats want attention. I know you have difficulty opening up to people, but maybe he’ll do you good.”

“Hyung, please help. I don’t know how to deal with a clingy cat.”

“He’s just looking for affection. Kitties want affection, they want someone to pet them. If he’s clinging it means you already indicated to him you’d be okay with affection. So get over it. I’m hanging up now.”

“Hyung, please don’t—“

But Changmin’s plea is met with a dial tone and he almost throws the phone across the room in his frustration. He does not in any remember telling Junsu he was okay with touching, or that he wanted to pet him and scratch his ears and make him purr.

Except.

“Oh,” Changmin says out loud, “Oh, I kissed him.”

Damn.

He’d been a little out of his mind and wanting to reassure Junsu that nothing terrible would happen to him. But Junsu—Junsu had obviously taken it as Changmin wanting to share affection. 

He sits in silence, feeling a little floored and more than useless, until Junsu comes out of the shower. He’s at least dressed, his hair toweled mostly dry, and Changmin wants to run his fingers through it and scratch behind his ears and listen to the kitty purr.

He doesn’t, but this time, when Junsu attaches himself to his back and buries his face in the middle of Changmin’s shoulder blades, Changmin lets him be. Just until he can figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do.

 

**Screaming**

The screaming starts on the second night.

“What do you need?” Changmin decides on asking, because it’s obvious that Junsu isn’t okay and Changmin doesn’t know how to make it better. He resolves to call Yunho in the morning and see when he can come over and talk to the hybrid. Not just because he’s a psychologist, but because he has Jaejoong and maybe another hybrid that’s had a really shitty life and is doing well now will help. 

If Junsu thinks he needs help at all.

“Nothing. Sorry, I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

They stare at each other for a minute before Changmin realizes that Junsu isn’t going to offer an explanation. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t think you’d want to hear about it, detective.”

 

**New Friends**

The second week Junsu is with Changmin, Junsu wakes up screaming and hissing, every part of him on alert and even though Changmin bursts in through the door (and breaks the hinges,) he stands at the other end of the guest bedroom with his hands raised until Junsu calms. They don’t talk about it, other than Changmin making sure he’s okay, but the next morning Changmin makes a call.

It only takes an hour for Yunho to show up at his door, smile bright and happy with his rescue kitten in tow behind him. 

Jaejoong’s a strange hybrid. It’s mostly, Changmin knows, due to his history, and Jaejoong’s understandably closed off for someone that had been so terribly abused. Under Yunho’s care, though, Jaejoong’s really flourished, even if he still has difficulty speaking. Changmin’s only ever heard Jaejoong whisper a few words, and only ever to Yunho. 

Junsu keeps a tight hold on Changmin’s wrist, peeking carefully over his shoulder, and the grip only relaxes when he notices Jaejoong’s ears that are twitching excitedly on his head. 

“Kitty?” Jaejoong’s voice is nearly inaudible and it’s spoken directly into Yunho’s ear. 

Changmin isn’t sure what Yunho’s plan is, exactly, but Yunho had forewarned Changmin that he intended to use Jaejoong as part of it. “He wants to help kittens like I helped him. He’ll be good to Junsu, I promise.”

It doesn’t take them long to warm up to each other and by the time Changmin’s got lunch on the table, the two kittens are wrapped around each other in the living room, playing a game with sticks and string and getting tangled in it. Yunho’s watching carefully, notepad in front of him as he writes and Changmin can’t imagine what the game is telling him but the paper is covered in words and things Changmin doesn’t understand so he lets it be.

“He’s gentle with Jaejoong,” Yunho tells him, once the kittens are fast asleep, curled into a patch of sunlight on the floor and tucked against each other. Junsu isn’t purring, but Jaejoong is, clearly pleased with his new play mate. “But he wanted to win. He’s driven and purposeful and he doesn’t care what he has to do to get there. He blatantly cheated his way through that and laughed when Jaejoong called him out on it.”

He’s been through a lot, Changmin knows. 

“How has the clinginess been? Did you take my advice?”

“Sort of.”

“That’s a no, then.” Yunho clucks his tongue.

“I don’t push him away.”

“Oh, and that makes it so much better.”

“It’s not like I _own_ him, Yunho. He’s under my protection, as a witness, until further notice. We don’t know for how long. We still don’t know who it was in that alley; Junsu could be with me for years. This is a mob we’re trying to take down, not a single random, murderer.”

“All the more reason for you two to get along.”

“We get along!”

Yunho points to where the kittens are wrapping in each other’s arms, fast asleep and Changmin feels his mouth go dry. “Not like that, you don’t.”

 

**Morals (and their vague definitions)**

The clinginess does not abate. Changmin does admit that he’s technically encouraging it (and okay, so it’s really nice, and yeah, maybe he does like it,) but once and awhile he wants space.

Junsu at least still sleeps in the guest room, not having found an excuse to wiggle his way into Changmin’s bed, for which the detective is extremely grateful. But it is admittedly difficult not to imagine it. Junsu seems perpetually warm now that he is regularly fed and clean, and when he cuddles up next to Changmin, the kitty’s purring is a strange sort of mix between calming and arousing. Changmin _really_ wants to scratch behind his ears, give Junsu the petting of his life, but he knows better, knows that touching Junsu’s ears will mean more the to the kitten then Changmin is willing to commit. Junsu isn’t _his_ , he doesn’t wear a collar, this is just witness protection and nothing more.

Changmin finds himself complaining to Yoochun about it over the phone, since he’s unable to go into the station. He has to admit, getting paid to laze around and do nothing has extreme perks.

“While I agree that you have the right idea concerning the witness,” Yoochun says witness like he means something else entirely, and Changmin can practically see the leer on his partner’s face, “you’re going to be stuck with him for awhile, considering how little information we have for a case right now.”

“I refuse to fuck this up by sleeping with him. He’s comfortable around me, what more can I ask?”

“He’s a prostitute.”

“Park Yoochun!”

“I’m kidding. Do whatever feels right, Changminnie. You’re a moral, upstanding person. I know you’ll make the right decision.”

It’s more reassuring than Changmin had expected and he hangs up the phone knowing that, regardless of what happens, it will be okay. He’s smart, after all, and Junsu seems pretty okay with everything. Maybe he will sleep with the kitten.

It’s at least safer than touching his ears.

 

**Progress**

Yunho is so proud of how far Jaejoong’s come. He no longer flinches if people (that aren’t Yunho or other kittens,) reach out to touch him. He’s whispering words and small sentences into Yunho’s ear in front of other people, and alone with Yunho, Jaejoong is becoming difficult to silence. Nights when Yunho has to work late at the shelter, Jaejoong manages stays quietly in his own bed, his nightmares less and less, his moods calmed, and he’s expressed a slight interest in learning how to cook. Yunho’s thrilled.

And of course, there’s the sex.

Yunho hadn’t intended for it to happen, but considering he’s been petting Jaejoong’s ears, and putting up with the kitten’s possessiveness, it’s a logical step. Maybe it’s not the logic for everyone (Yunho’s thinks of Changmin’s own refusal to stake claim on his witness kitty,) but Yunho’s life has fallen into an easy pattern with Jaejoong, and he loves the kitten, in his own way. They aren’t just owner and pet, and Yunho wouldn’t have it any other way. He likes this and knows that Jaejoong likes it, too.

“What did you think of Changmin’s kitty?” Yunho asks the night after they visited Junsu. Sweat is cooling on Yunho’s skin and he really wants a shower, but Jaejoong’s purring contentedly beside him, and he’s so warm and sweet and lovely, Yunho doesn’t really want to move.

“He’s been hurt,” Jaejoong sighs, “like you said.”

“Like you?” Yunho tries not to bring up Jaejoong’s past, but sometimes it can’t be helped.

“Different,” Jaejoong shakes his head, and Yunho reaches up to rub his ears, to remind him he’s here to stay. He’s safe. “But still bad. He likes Changmin a lot. He rubbed his scent everywhere in the house. No kitty’s going to want to stick around in there for long.” His nose wrinkles and Yunho can’t help but kiss it.

“He wants to stay there?”

“Yes. Does Changmin want him?”

“I think so. He just has to admit it to himself.”

Jaejoong scoffs. “Humans are silly. Just say what you want, why beat around the bush?”

“I did,” Yunho reminds him, and is pleased when Jaejoong kisses him for his trouble.

“That’s because you’re the best human ever.”

 

**Giving In**

Changmin wakes up to Junsu laying on top of him, purring loud and it’s almost too difficult to think past. His tail is swishing above them, Junsu’s ears twitching as he buries his face in the crook of Changmin’s neck and brackets Changmin’s body with his arms. He smells so good.

He’s also naked.

“Junsu?” Changmin voice is a very unsexy croak.

“Touch me,” Junsu demands.

“What?”

“Touch me. I can’t take it anymore, please touch me before I explode. I want you.”

“Are you—what is this? It’s like three in the morning.”

Two in the morning, Changmin corrects himself, glancing at his clock. He’s half awake and has a warm kitten pressed against him, asking to be touched and Changmin knows he will not be able to say no.

Junsu’s skin is soft, the purring nonstop as Changmin drags fingers up his spine, nudging Junsu’s face from his neck so that their lips meet. It’s so very difficult to keep his hand from winding in Junsu’s hair to scratch behind his ears, but he somehow manages, locking his fingers behind Junsu’s neck and licking into his mouth.

Changmin wondered if perhaps the night would end with kissing, but five minutes later Junsu is tugging down Changmin’s boxers and they’re crossing a line they won’t ever return to, Junsu sucking down Changmin’s orgasm with more ease then Changmin is comfortable with admitting.

Still, it’s one of the best blow jobs Changmin’s ever had.

And he certainly isn’t one to back down from a challenge.

 

**Inevitability**

The touching is constant. 

As soon as Changmin had given in to his kitty, Junsu sticks to him like glue. This is no different from before they kissed, but now Junsu’s constantly seeking to make out against whatever surface is nearest (not that Changmin really minds,) or coming up behind Changmin while he cooks to slide a hand down his pants (not that Changmin minds that either,) or yanking out the doorknob of the bathroom so Changmin can never lock himself inside to shower alone (he did mind Junsu ruining the door but every time he tries to bring it up, Junsu drops to his knees and tugs Changmin’s pants down and that he _really_ doesn’t mind at all.)

Junsu sleeps in Changmin’s bed every night, tucking himself against Changmin, his purrs rumbling happily in his chest. Sometimes he nests himself in swaths of blankets before Changmin goes to sleep, work piling up on his desk because Junsu’s so distracting, but he always makes room for Changmin when he’s ready. 

It’s dangerous. It’s so, so dangerous because Changmin is getting used to this. He _likes_ this. He likes Junsu. Changmin doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he doesn’t have to guard their star witness anymore. Granted it will be awhile, since there’s a lot more to be done before they’re ready for an arrest, but even so. Changmin knows this is dangerous.

The stress of the situation, despite him being so happy, is the only explanation he has for his moment of weakness that changes everything.

He’s half asleep, tired of listening to himself think so he’d turned on the television to watch reruns of his favorite shows. Junsu’s head is in his lap, his purring quiet but content as he dozes. Changmin’s been fingering the kitty’s collarbone, brushing up his neck once and while, smiling because the attention makes Junsu preen.

At some point Junsu maneuvers himself for a kiss and it’s not long before the tv is forgotten, the kitty grinding slow circles down on Changmin’s lap, his hands fisted in Changmin’s shirt. 

Changmin doesn’t know what makes this different then all the other times it’s happened, doesn’t know why he can’t seem to control himself. Their clothes come off so easy, Junsu’s mouth scorching hot as he licks down Changmin’s torso. They’ve done this before, in fact a lot, and Changmin’s never touched Junsu’s head, grabbing at other things as the kitty’s sucks Changmin’s cock down so he doesn’t know why, he can’t explain it: his hands bury in Junsu’s hair.

He doesn’t realize he’s touched Junsu’s ears until after it happens.

Junsu chokes.

Changmin should have taken his hands away. Changmin should have apologized. Changmin should have done anything except keep his hands where they are and tug Junsu up to his mouth for a kiss.

“Changmin,” Junsu gasps.

“I want you,” Changmin mumbles, “I want you, I want you, I want you.”

“I never said I was going anywhere.”

Maybe it was because it had been all Changmin could think of, maybe it was because he had worked so hard to hold himself back, but now all Changmin can do it dig his fingers into Junsu’s scalp and work his hands into his hair and pet his ears—it’s nothing like he imagined but so, so satisfying. Junsu’s allowing it Junsu is okay with this claim of ownership, and their kissing turns from fevered to sensual as the last of their clothing gets tossed to the floor.

They can talk later, Changmin thinks. Now is the time for action.

 

**Nightmares**

There are still nights when Jaejoong has nightmares. Yunho’s learned not to touch him until he wakes up, at least not more than a hand against the small of his back to keep him from rolling off the bed, or fingers scratching against his ears to remind his subconscious that Jaejoong belongs to Yunho now.

Yunho’s never really asked about his life before the shelter, before meeting Yunho, at least not extensively. He knows of the abuse to some extent, the parts Jaejoong finally admitted to him (and the parts that were easy to guess due to his behavior.) But there are things Yunho knows it will take his kitten years to admit to him—the things that cause him to scream in his sleep and shred Yunho’s blankets with his claws. 

He tries to pick up the pieces as best he can, once Jaejoong finally wakes. He holds Jaejoong close and tries not wince as the sharp nails dig into his back. Sometimes he draws a bath for his kitty, or they put in Jaejoong’s favorite boxed DVD sets and marathon until morning. Sometimes all it takes is a gentle kiss, and Jaejoong’s falling back to sleep, a sweet smile on his face.

Tonight is one of those nights, Jaejoong flailing in the sheets, even as Yunho pets back his ears, and waking up to fling himself into Yunho’s arms. It’s better not to speak right away, Yunho’s learned, just hold his kitty close and rock him, remind him he’s safe, that Yunho’s here, that no one will hurt him ever again.

Five minutes later Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s cheek, and tucks them both back underneath the covers. He waits for it, waits for Jaejoong quiet words that always come.

“Thank you. Thank you for wanting me.”

Some nights he says ‘I love you.’ Some times he responds to Jaejoong with ‘you’re welcome.’ Those don’t feel quite right for tonight. “How could I ever want someone else?” Yunho asks. 

They fall back to sleep and it’s easier than ever.

 

**Catalyst**

Changmin’s woken up to the sound of breaking glass, starting hard enough to dislodge Junsu from the bed, and Changmin reaches for the bedside table where he keeps his gun.

“Changmin?”

“Stay put,” Changmin orders. The sound had come from the living room and Changmin takes a moment to unclip the safety before stepping around his kitty and opening his bedroom door as quietly as possible. He flicks the light on, waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust before advancing into the kitchen and living area. 

The living room window is smashed, glass littering the carpet and wood floor. The culprit is a brick, which Changmin sees lying amidst the ruins. He leaves it there as he checks the whole condo, finally calling Junsu out when he’s satisfied that no one had followed the brick inside. 

He puts in a call to Yoochun right away, deciding it best for his partner to show up and not some rookie cop he doesn’t trust. He’s most positive this is about Junsu anyway, and he’s proven right when he goes to examine the brick and finds a message scrawled on it.

`WE KNOW YOU HAVE HIM`

The handwriting is atrocious, and Changmin knows he should not be focusing on that, but he’s slightly too freaked out to focus on much else. He tries to flip the brick over so Junsu can’t see it, but his kitty is too quick for that.

“It’s them, isn’t it? How did they find me?”

“I don’t know. Pack a bag, though, we can’t stay here.”

Yoochun arrives while they’re in the middle of dressing and throwing clothes into a bag. Their boss, Siwon is with him, and he starts to take pictures and dust for prints as Yoochun curses. “Damn, I thought he’d be safe here.”

“So did I,” Changmin sighs.

“You must be Changmin’s partner,” Junsu says, his ears twitching, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I you,” Yoochun accepts the handshake. “Changmin, do you want a hotel room? I don’t know that any of our safe houses are actually safe. No one knew he was with you except a few people at the precinct. I’m thinking we have a mole.”

“Probably,” Changmin sighs. “I have a place we can crash. I’ll keep it to myself for now.”

“A good idea,” Siwon says from the living room.

“I’ll get someone to clean this up, block off the window.”

“Thank you. Let me know when you find something.”

It’s best to go as soon as possible. Changmin leaves his car and flags down a cab, fingers punching in numbers even as they pull away from the curb. Changmin really doesn’t want to involve anyone else, but he doesn’t think it can be helped.

“Are you calling Yunho?” Junsu asks.

“Yes. We can’t stay with them permanently, because I’m sure the mob knows we’re friends, but for the night it should be fine. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.”

 

**Safe House**

Everything is fuzzy as Yunho wakes, sounds muted and sensations dull, even Jaejoong’s soft purring. It takes him a moment to realize the disturbance isn’t his alarm, or his phone, but knocking on his apartment door.

Jaejoong hisses, perhaps reflexively, as Yunho lifts his kitty off of his chest and sets him on pillows. “Be right back,” he promises, soothing Jaejoong with a rub behind his ears. It seems to placate the cat boy because he settles back down, purrs starting up again.

Yunho remembers to slip on a shirt before he opens the door and he’s tugging down the edge as he comes face to face with Changmin. Changmin and his kitty, who’s clinging a little desperately to him, ears flicking in the way that means danger and tail snapping back and forth in irritation.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone broke my window. We need a place to stay for the night. Maybe longer.”

Yunho moves aside almost immediately, noting with some apprehension that Changmin takes a last careful look at the road and apartment complex before Yunho shuts the door. “I’m sorry,” Changmin breathes, “but we think there’s a mole at the station so we can’t use any of the safe houses.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. I don’t want to put you in danger. We’ll leave in the morning.”

“Where will you go?”

“A hotel…somewhere. I’ll think of something. Right now I just really need to sleep.”

“Okay. You can use Jaejoong’s room—we just changed the sheets,” Yunho is quick to add on, as Changmin’s brows furrow.

Changmin knows the way and Yunho follows a step behind, trying valiantly to keep the smile off his face as he hears Junsu whisper, “Ugh, he’s rubbed his scent _everywhere_.”

“Like you haven’t done that in my apartment. Be nice.”

“It’s not bad. There’s just not even on millimeter of space that hasn’t been scent marked.”

Yunho’s grinning as he heads back to bed, pleased as punch after learning this new information and he scratches Jaejoong’s ears affectionately until his kitty’s purring gets louder. 

“I smell kitty,” Jaejoong murmurs.

“They need a safe place to stay for awhile.”

“He better not rub himself on anything.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

The kitties, while the same species, with an appreciation for cuddling and warm sunlight and satisfying tummy rubs, are like water and oil in all other aspects. Still, they get along when they’re together, and had forged a friendship Yunho knows will keep them from destroying anything (or anyone) while living in the same house.

At least, that’s what he hopes.

 

**Friendships Reforged**

Yunho probably shouldn’t think that Jaejoong’s territorial tantrum is cute, but it a little difficult. His kitty’s ears have been twitching all morning, his tail swishing back and forth angrily and he’s rubbed himself all over all house to the point that even Yunho’s human nose can smell it. “I think Junsu gets the point, Jaejoong,” he says gently.

Apparently, being friends with Junsu in his own apartment is something completely different than being friends with Junsu in Yunho’s apartment. It’s like the kittens had never met each other until now.

“It really needs to sink in.”

“It has,” Changmin says, from the couch, “Junsu isn’t sitting anywhere but my lap. Can you at least let him have one chair? My legs are going to go numb.”

Junsu tries to say that it’s fine and he understands (cats are often more territorial than puppies), but Yunho doesn’t like the idea of anyone thinking him ungracious. 

“One chair,” he agrees, covering Jaejoong’s mouth and holding his kitty close as he kicks and tries to get away. “I’ll even let you pick it.”

“Mmmfgpjshh!” 

“Be nice,” Yunho warns, “someone is trying to kill him.”

“ _I’m_ going to kill him,” Jaejoong hisses, but he seems placated when Yunho kisses his cheek and pushes him into the bedroom to kiss him up against the door until he’s purring. “I guess I can tolerate them for a little while.”

“I promise that once they leave I’ll make it worth your while, alright?”

“You better. It’s going to take days to get his smell out of that chair.”

It’s really not too much of a bother, to have Junsu and Changmin in the house. Changmin spends the first few hours of the day on his phone, no doubt talking to Yoochun and trying to figure out the best place for them to lie low. Junsu curls up in the armchair and watches television, occasionally getting up to use the restroom or avail himself of the coffee maker. 

Jaejoong spends the whole day guarding the refrigerator and glaring at anyone that isn’t Yunho if they try to get near it. He refuses to make them food so Yunho orders out, Changmin holding his gun ready (but out of sight,) as the delivery man drops off the fried chicken.

It’s not until later that night, when Junsu wakes screaming from a nightmare, that Jaejoong finally warms up to him. Yunho watches with a fierce flare of affection as Jaejoong kneels in front of the couch, trailing a hand down Junsu’s back as he trembles in Changmin’s arms, and whispers, “I have nightmares like that too.” 

This is what seems to remind Jaejoong of something he already knew and had chosen to ignore: that Junsu is a lot like himself. The second day with Changmin and Junsu in their house is filled with tentative kitty smiles and the smell of Jaejoong cooking far too much food for four people and two kittens, eventually sitting beside each other and purring, quietly sharing their stories of living on the streets, of the things that give them such horrendous dreams. It’s a day that brings them back to the first time Yunho had brought Jaejoong over to Changmin’s apartment and Yunho is incredibly relieved. 

But by the third day, it’s Yunho that’s ready for them to leave the house and it’s Yunho that’s pouting because Junsu is getting more cuddles than he is and Junsu is being fed first during meals, and Junsu Junsu Junsu.

“Be nice,” Jaejoong coos, “someone’s trying to kill him.”

“Don’t be a jerk.” 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

By the fourth day, Changmin’s found a safe house and they zip up their bags, ready to go. Yunho tries not to be too pleased but there’s a tiny little grin on Changmin’s face that means he knows anyway. “Thank you,” he says, “I owe you big time.”

“It’s fine. Be safe, Changmin-ah.”

Yoochun comes to pick them up and as soon as they’re heading down the hallway, Jaejoong pounces.

“I hope you didn’t have anywhere to be today.”

“Just here,” Yunho murmurs, hefting Jaejoong’s legs around his waist, “with you.”

 

**Anti-Climactic**

Changmin is afraid.

Not of the mob, really, not of guns or sharp things. Changmin is afraid they’ll have to keep running. Changmin is afraid this will never end, that they’ll move from house to house and never be able to stay in one place for long. 

That’s not really much of a life—not for anyone, human or kitty. Changmin doesn’t want that.

He shouldn’t have been so complacent, he thinks. He should not have brought Junsu to his own apartment that anyone could find. It was stupid and Changmin’s not sure he’ll ever forgive himself for it. 

Still, so far so good. They’ve been switching houses every other week and no one’s found them yet. They live out of their suitcases and order take out and Junsu tolerates it all with a smile and a flick of his tail. It’s dangerous, because Changmin can feel himself falling.

Junsu curls around him at any opportunity. His purring has become so constant that when it’s not there, Changmin feels incomplete, the room too quiet, too empty. Changmin takes his kisses like food, breathes them in, can’t imagine a life without Junsu there with him, doesn’t want a life like that.

He wants this whole ordeal to be over. He wants a quiet ending, an arrest made without any more harm done to anyone. Yoochun is working towards that, Changmin helping when he can, but really, when he finally gets the call, the glory goes to Yoochun.

When he finally gets the call, his relief is so intense he barely has the strength to stand.

“Junsu?”

His kitty had just taken a shower, and Changmin finds him on the bed in their suite, towel drying his hair. Changmin takes over, giving his ears a few scratches that kick starts his purring. 

“Was that Yoochun?”

“Mm.”

He lets Junsu pull on some clothes before he cuddles down into the bed, the sheets and blankets swathed around them, Junsu nesting it all to his liking. 

“They got him,” Changmin murmurs, when Junsu’s head is tucked against his shoulder, ears twitching in the way that means he’s happy, content. “Yoochun tracked them down to a warehouse. They’re all in custody.”

“Good,” Junsu murmurs. “So we can go back?”

“In a little while. Once we’re sure they have everyone.”

He’s so happy. It was anticlimactic and easy and it’s done. They can go home soon. Changmin wants to cry. But he kisses Junsu instead, cupping this cheek and disrupting their nest until the purring gets softer and the urge to sleep overtakes them.

They’ll talk about the upcoming trial in the morning.

 

**Final**

The trial lasts for a few weeks, during which time they stay in safe houses just in case, and it concludes without a hitch. Junsu testifies, the court liking his testimony even more now that he has a home and isn’t living on the streets, and it’s with relish that Changmin takes him back to the apartment.

Changmin doesn’t smell anything different but he watches Junsu breathe deep, his ears twitching in a way that Changmin’s learned means he’s pleased. He assumes the things he smells are making him happy and if Junsu is happy then Changmin is happy.

Mostly. He’d be a hell of a lot happier if Yunho and Jaejoong had not thrown them a surprise welcome home party. “How did you get a key?“ Changmin asks Yunho, trying to keep a smile on his face.

“Yoochun gave it to me,” Yunho says, grinning. 

Yoochun has the decency to look at least a little sheepish. Changmin is going to murder his partner.

“Come here,” Jaejoong says, tugging at Junsu’s hand, “I replaced the ruined curtains, do you like them? And I put up a Christmas tree! I didn’t think you’d have time to decorate it so I set it up for you. And I got you a present. Open it up!” 

“I just…wanted a quiet night. At home. With Junsu.”

“Sorry,” Yoochun says, and does not sound repentant at all. “I got you wine?”

So maybe Yoochun can live another day. Changmin likes to think he’s a generous human being, and besides that—Junsu does seem to be enjoying himself. He’s blushing a little as he stares down into the box that Jaejoong had given him and the implications set Changmin’s blood on fire. That can only mean good things.

“I should get a cat,” Yoochun sighs, as he watches Jaejoong and Junsu curl up beside their owners, “Yunho, you can find me a cat, right?”

“No kitty will want to live with you,” Junsu scoffs.

“I’m not that bad.”

“You are,” Jaejoong says, “I wouldn’t want to live with you.”

The kittens high five as Changmin laughs and Yunho pats Yoochun’s knee and promises to look into it for him. “Someone will want you don’t worry.”

The night passes and it’s not as terrible as Changmin had predicted. The wine makes him happy and warm. He relishes with the gentle kisses Junsu presses to his cheek and the feel of where their skin presses together. It’s late when their guests finally leave, but Changmin doesn’t mind. He lifts Junsu into his arms and carries him to the bed, pressing down from above to kiss the air out of his lungs.

“Thanks for looking out for me,” Junsu murmurs when they can breathe again and sleep is dragging their eyelids down. “I know you didn’t want to, initially. I could tell.”

“I didn’t,” Changmin admits, “but I’m glad I stuck through it. You’re worth it.”

“Are you going to kick me out now that this is done?”

“If you want to stay, I want to have you.”

Changmin drags his hand through Junsu’s hair, scratches at his ears to prove his point and it gets Junsu purring. It’s the perfect white noise for sleeping and Changmin takes Junsu’s gentle kiss as acceptance: Changmin wants and is wanted it return. 

That’s enough for Changmin—he thinks it will always be enough.


End file.
